Check Yes, Romano
by TheAwesomeTaye
Summary: AU. At Hetalia High School, Romano has to take a foreign language class. The class he chose was Spanish, taught by one Mr. Carriedo. One day their assigned a project...  DISCONTINUED, until I can get motivated to write Spain and Romano. Spamano. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I decided to write my first chapter story. This is a miniature intro, like a little tiny description to my new story, Check Yes, Romano. If you are awesome enough to read this than I think that you should be awesome enough to continue reading! Please?

**Check Yes, Romano. Prologue.  
><strong>

Hetalia High School, a place where the older countries of the world teach the younger countries the basics of being a country; and all the other subjects that are normally taught in high school.

One of the focuses at Hetalia High School is foreign languages. All of the countries need to know how to communicate with each other, right? Well, the answer to that question isn't really necessary, all that matters is that its on the curriculum and its also where our little tale begins. In last hour Spanish, taught by Spain, or Mr. Carriedo.

South Italy, or Romano, is one of the students in this class. However, the only reason he is taking Mr. Carriedo's Spanish class is because it is one of the easier language, compared to Chinese or Russian. If it we're up to him, Mr. Carriedo wouldn't be the teacher though.

You see, Romano doesn't like Mr. Carriedo. He thinks that the man is too laid back a teacher. Also, he is constantly put in the spotlight when in that class. Usually the one in the spotlight is his little brother Feliciano, or North Italy; who is also in the class with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Vee~ Chapter One of my first chapter story thingy. Will be updated as often as I can. I hope you like it.

**Check Yes, Romano.**

Chapter Uno: The Assignment.

Romano sighed as he walked into his Spanish class. He hated this class; he hated a lot of things actually, but this class was defiantly somewhere at the top of his lists.

He sat down in his seat and opened his notebook, trying to block out the annoying conversations of his classmates. He began to draw in his notebook. A moment or so later his activity was interrupted by his over-animated little brother, Feliciano.

"Romano~ what are you doing?" Feliciano asked, trying to peer over Romano's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Nothing bastard," the older Italian slammed his notebook shut as his brother sat down beside him.

Feliciano frowned.

"Vee~ Sorry! Why do you have to be so mean?" Feliciano whined.

"Shut up, Feliciano."

It was at this time that the teacher, Mr. Carriedo, walked into the room to begin the class.

"Hola, estudiantes!" he waved at the class before sitting at his desk. "As you know we've been learning words to describe other people. Now, I want you to pair yourselves off and come up with five words that you've learned to say in Spanish to describe your partner. Be careful who you choose, because this is just the first part to the assignment."

Romano scowled. He hated to do group work. It was easier for him to just do the assignment on his own than have to deal with another person.

He turned to his brother, the closest thing he had to a friend in that class, but was met with no one in the seat next to him. Turning around he realized that his brother had went to be pairs with Germany, or Ludwig. "Damn Potato-eating bastard," he said to himself.

"Is everyone settled?" Mr. Carriedo asked the class.

Everyone but Romano nodded in unison, while said Italian just scowled at his notebook.

"Romano, it seems you don't have a partner," Mr. Carriedo pointed out, as if it wasn't as obvious as it really was.

"No way, I had no idea," Romano retorted sarcastically.

"Well, we can't have that now can we? I suppose you'll just have to be an example for everyone else and be my partner for this assignment. I hope you don't mind."

Romano glared at his teacher, "I do mind!"

"Good, now that that's settled, everyone start coming up with the words to describe your partner. Romano, won't you come up to my desk? Oh, and bring your chair."

Romano walked up to his teacher's desk, pulling the chair behind him carelessly.

As the other students got to work, Mr. Carriedo pulled a notebook out of one of his desk drawers. "Romano, I'm sorry that you weren't able to be pared with another student," Mr. Carriedo apologized.

"Whatever, bastard. Let's do this damn project," Romano cursed.

"Watch your language, Romano. If I give you a detention than I'd only have to stay later," Mr. Carriedo scolded. "Now I want you to come up with five words to describe me. They have to be in Spanish, and they don't have to be any of the words that we've learned, but that is preferred."

"Here's one, how about bastardo?" Romano asked sarcastically.

Mr. Carriedo thought for a second. Romano thought momentarily that his teacher had a frown on his face.

"Is that how you really feel about me, Romano?" Mr. Carriedo asked, almost inaudibly.

Romano blinked slowly. "Uh, Mr. Carriedo?"

**To Be Continued... =)**

**Review?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter, I hope you guys like it. Oh! and I'd like to respond to reviews. So I'll do that, then you can read the story! Or you can skip it.

lunynha: It isn't really supposed to be that funny, it may have its moments though. I've never written smut before; but I may end this with it, if it goes that way.

amerique: Yes, I do know that. It is more of an AU. I forgot to put that in the summary.

**Check Yes, Romano.**

Chapter Dos: You Think What?

"Yes, Romano?" Mr. Carriedo asked, gloom now evident on his face.

"What do you mean by, is that how I really feel about you?" Confusion shined through on Romano's face.

Just when Mr. Carriedo was about to answer Romano's question, the bell rang. All the students rushed to leave, several saying goodbye to there teacher before exiting the room. Only two people remained, Romano and Mr. Carriedo. Mr. Carriedo moved from behind his desk and began to walk about the room, picking up various things left behind by students.

"Don't ignore me," Romano demanded.

Half of him didn't care why Mr. Carriedo asked him that question, but the other half was now extremely confused. Romano didn't know whether to be wait because he hadn't gotten an answer or leave because school was over.

"Romano, this is the first time I've had you in a class, but I have seen you in other classes. The way you behave, you treat everyone badly, whether it be calling them names and yelling at them or just scowling at them. To be completely honest, I've wondered if hatred was indeed the only emotion that you can feel."

Romano stood silently, gathering his things to leave.

"Wait, Romano, you wanted an answer. I will give you one in time, but will you give me a moment to finish?"

The look on Mr. Carriedo's face scared Romano. It was so full of emotion that he thought that any second his teacher might explode. Romano nodded, he wasn't sure if he would be able to form actual words if he would try to reply aloud.

"Thank you. As I was saying, the only emotion that I've seen you convey when you know others are watching is hatred. It wasn't until one day a couple weeks ago that I noticed another emotion. Sadness. Romano, I may not be the brightest person, but I am pretty sure that you are trying to cover up your sadness with anger to make yourself appear stronger. All I think you really need is someone to fall back on, someone to catch you if you were to fall."

Romano cleared his throat when he was sure that his teacher was finished talking.

"Mr. Carriedo, I don't think that it is your business if I need someone to catch me if I fall. But if it were your business, I'd have to say that maybe you're right, and I do need that. But I don't think that will be happening for a long time. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go. Feliciano is probably waiting for me," Romano turned away from his teacher and walked out of the room.

Romano knew that Mr. Carriedo had been right, but was it really his place to be saying these things to him? And why does it matter to him in the first place? Was Romano right to be pondering his whether his teacher's motives were purely concern for his student or more than that?

Romano didn't have any evidence to prove the latter to be true, but that didn't stop him from thinking it.

When Romano reached his car in the parking lot, sure enough, Feliciano was waiting for him.

"Vee~ Romano! Whats wrong?" Feliciano asked.

"Nothing," Romano spat, his frustration evident as he slammed the driver's side door and sped off quickly.

"Is it because you don't have a partner in Spanish? I'm sure Mr. Carriedo isn't that bad!" Feliciano always tried to see the brighter side of things, no matter what.

"I'm sure he isn't," Romano muttered to himself. "It isn't just him I'm worried about right now."

Romano was worried about how things were going to play out between himself and his teacher.

**To Be Continued.. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the reviews! =) Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

**Check Yes, Romano.**

Chapter Tres: Detention.

Antonio Carriedo, the personification of the country Spain, was a good man; as far as personified countries go anyway. With that in mind, everyone has a weakness. It could be something simple or something complex, either way, everyone has something that makes them lose control.

It was becoming evident to Antonio that his weakness, was in fact, Romano.

Antonio knew, that even as nations, relationships were a touchy subject. With that in mind, he decided that maybe, just maybe, he could have a remotely normal relationship with Romano.

The next day in Spanish class, Mr. Carriedo was ready to finish up the first part of the project and move onto the second part. A project that he came up with just to get himself closer to the angry little Italian who's presence haunted his fantasies.

As class settled in he noticed that everyone had already paired off into their respective groups, leaving Romano to stand awkwardly next to his desk.

"Romano! Sit down and let us get things started, shall we?" Mr. Carriedo motioned towards the seat that was already next to his desk.

"Fine," Romano spat, as he sat down in the seat.

"Bueno. Okay, so have you come up with your five words to describe me yet?" Mr. Carriedo asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but you tell me yours first."

Mr. Carriedo sighed and grabbed a piece of paper on his desk.

"Impaciente(impatient), tomate(tomato), apasionado(passionate), solo(lonely), and bonito(beautiful). Now may I hear yours, Romano?" Mr. Carriedo asked.

Romano's face was flushed red. He was shocked that his teacher had indeed called him beautiful. He shook his head, as if trying to erase his blush.

"What the hell? I'm not a tomato, bastard!" the Italian raised his voice as loud as he could while remaining unnoticed by the other students.

Mr. Carriedo chuckled at Romano's frustration.

"Whenever you get angry, embarrassed, or you blush, you turn red, like a tomato. But don't worry Romano, I like tomatoes," Mr. Carriedo explained. "Oh and since you have been warned to watch you're language previously I will have to give you a detention, after school today; with me."

Romano's jaw dropped slightly and his face got redder. "It's you're fault! You didn't have to say those things about me!"

"Oh but, the assignment was clearly to come up with five words that, in you're opinion, describe your partner. I did just that. Now tell me your words, Romano.

"Perezoso(lazy) and generoso(caring) are all I have. Maybe I'll come up with something else when I'm stuck with you later," Romano said.

Mr. Carriedo smiled, even though Romano wasn't finished yet, he had managed to get something nice out of the Italian.

"I'm going to go tell Feliciano to go home without me today," Romano stood and walked towards his brother.

"Vee~ Romano!" Feliciano exclaimed when he realized that his brother was standing next to him.

"Feliciano, I need you to either walk home or get a ride from someone else. I got a detention because of that damn bastard," Romano pointed at Mr. Carriedo, who was now helping another student.

"Okay, Romano! Hey Ludwig, can you give me a ride today?" Feliciano asked, poking the German next to him. "Sure Feli, whatever you need," Ludwig smiled at the nicer of the Italy brothers.

Romano walked back up to Mr. Carriedo's desk and sat back down in his seat.

The rest of the hour was spent with him trying to come up with words to describe his teacher. The only thing coming to Romano's mind, however was how attractive the man was.

The bell rang and the students left the room, leaving Romano and Mr. Carriedo alone for an hour.

"Am I the only one in here?" Romano asked, somewhat shocked that no one else was in detention with him.

"I usually don't give detentions, Romano. You're only here because you didn't listen to me yesterday, and because I thought you could use this time to come up with your words," Mr. Carriedo winked at Romano before he began cleaning up the room.

Romano's blush returned, "well, I came up with the words, if I tell you, can I leave?"

"Depends on the words, but go ahead," Mr. Carriedo sat on the side of his desk that was closest to Romano.

"Simpatico(nice) and amistoso(friendly). There, finished," Romano stood and gathered his things but was stopped by Mr. Carriedo grabbing his wrist.

"The assignment was five words, Romano," Mr. Carriedo didn't let go of Romano's arm.

"I have another one, I just don't want to tell you," Romano blushed and looked away from the older man.

Mr. Carriedo glanced at the door, upon finding it shut he pulled Romano closer. "Tell me."

"C-caliente," Romano whispered, his voice shaky.

Mr. Carriedo smirked and placed his hands on Romano's cheeks, making the Italian face him fully. He then pulled Romano into a soft kiss. After a few seconds of no resopnse from Romano he went to pull away, only to be met with Romano's hands in his hair pulling him closer.

"Mr. Carriedo," Romano said breathlessly when they finally pulled away.

"Call me Antonio," Mr. Carriedo said, kissing Romano on the cheek.

"Antonio," Romano said. "I love detention."

**To Be Continued.. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

****New chapter, I hope you like it. The next chapter may be a little dirty, so I will probably move it up to M after this. At least you have something to look forward too. ;)

**Check Yes, Romano.**

Chapter Quatro: Assignment Number Two.

When Romano got home after his detention, the first thing he did was lock himself in his room.

Sitting on his bed he thought back to what just happened.

When Mr. Carriedo, no, Antonio kissed him, he felt like the most amazing person in the world. It was what happened after Antonio kissed him that worried him a little.

They stood there, pressed together, just staring into each others eyes. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment; until the knock on the door. Romano jumped away from his teacher and quickly sat in one of the desks in the front row, while Antonio fixed his hair and shirt and let the person in.

It was the principal, coming to check on all teachers for the day.

It was that moment that made Romano realize that he was treading on dangerous water.

Despite being countries, Antonio was older than him and his teacher. Not everyone would approve of their relationship. Hell, Romano wasn't even sure how relationships between countries worked yet. He could ask his grandfather, The Roman Empire.

But the older man would probably want to know the name of the girl that he liked, and Antonio defiantly wasn't a girl.

Romano sighed, he needed to talk to Antonio, but he had to wait until tomorrow.

xxx

The next day when Romano walked into Spanish he received the brightest smile from Antonio. A smile that made him blush. "You can sit at my desk for a moment, Romano, I have to tell the class about their second assignment."

Romano nodded, lowering himself into the comfortable teachers chair.

Once everyone was settled in Antonio began to explain the new assignment.

"Okay class, before I begin, did everyone finish their first assignment?"

"Yes," the class, except for Romano, said in unison.

"Bueno. Now, the second part of this assignment actually has nothing to do with the five words that you picked out. As you all know, countries have their own cultures, and as new countries, you all need to learn the cultures of other countries. All of you, once again in the groups that you chose for the first assignment, need to pick an activity that you can preform or present to the class about the Spanish culture."

Several people in the class sighed, appearing not too fond of Mr. Carriedo's idea; while others perked up slightly and began discussing idea's with their partners.

"Also, this is due Monday. So you have the weekend to perfect whatever it is you choose to do," Mr. Carriedo then walked back to his desk and pulled up the chair that Romano usually sits in and sat down.

"If you want your chair just say something," Romano said, slightly puzzled that Antonio didn't make him move.

"You sit in it Roma, I don't mind at all," Antonio smiled and put his hand on Romano's knee.

Romano blushed.

"A-anyways, what are we going to do for this project? You probably already have something picked out, don't you?" Romano asked, trying to ignore the warm hand on him.

"Yes I do actually. It's a dance, the salsa. I hope you don't mind," Antonio explained.

"Isn't that dance, you know, kind of sexual?" Romano asked nervously.

Antonio's smirk gave away the answer to Romano's question, "Somewhat. I thought you might like that though." Antonio winked suggestively at the Italian, causing him to blush darker and look away.

"Maybe I do. Either way, where are we going to practice? I'm pretty sure that we can't do something like that here," Romano asked.

"Well, a friend of mine, and a teacher here owns a dance studio. We could go there, or we could go to my house. Its up to you Roma," Antonio squeezed Romano's leg slightly at the mention of going to his house.

"You're house is fine. I'm not entirely sure that I'd be able to contain myself around another person if you and I were dancing sexually," Romano placed his hand over his teachers.

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? In that case, how would you feel about following me home after school? That way we could get started early on the project."

"I'd have to take Feliciano home first," Romano said.

Antonio removed his hand from Romano's leg. The Italian frowned at the loss of contact until he realized what Antonio was doing.

"Feliciano, could you come up here for a moment?" Antonio asked across the room.

"Si!" Feliciano practically skipped away from Ludwig and up to the teachers desk. "What is it you need, Mr. Carriedo?"

"You see, you're brother Romano and I need to get together after school to work on the project. Would you mind finding a ride home after school?" Mr. Carriedo explained.

"Sure! I can get one. I'll see you when you're finished Lovi~," Feliciano skipped off.

"Lovi?" Antonio turned to Romano, who was blushing again.

"My middle name is Lovino," he said through gritted teeth. He hated it when Feliciano called him that.

"I think its cute, _Lovi_," Antonio said.

Romano could've swore that Antonio's voice dropped an octave and was now way more seductive than he thought the man was capeable of.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class; and the begining of an interesting evening for Antonio and Romano.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

****Okay, So you may have noticed that I indeed did move this up to a M rating. There is some sexual activities in this chapter, though nothing major. Enjoy!

**Check Yes, Romano.**

Chapter Quince: Edge of Heaven.

The car ride to Antonio's house seemed to take forever for Romano. The only thing on his mind was the fact that he would be dancing, in a sexual manner, with his gorgeous teacher. God knows what that could lead to.

When they arrived at Antonio's house, Antonio parked his car in the garage, while Romano parked on the side of the road and walked up to the house.

"Here we are," Antonio said as he unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

The house was a nice size, especially for one person.

"Make yourself comfortable, Roma. I'll be right back," Antonio motioned towards the couch before taking off up the stairs.

Romano sighed before sitting on the couch. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. He knew that he liked Antonio, and he was pretty sure that Antonio liked him, but he really didn't like not knowing what was going to happen.

"Romano! Come up here please!" Antonio shouted from up the stairs.

The Italian stood and walked up the stairs slowly. Upon reaching the top, he was met with an open door at the end of the hall, the rest were closed. "Antonio? Where are you?" he called out.

"Last door on the right, door's open," Antonio answered.

Romano walked to the door and peered inside, his eyes met with a sight that he wasn't prepared for.

In the middle of a completely empty room with mirrored walls and dark hardwood floors, Antonio stood. He had changed his attire to tighter dark jeans, as opposed to his usual dress pants, and his button up shirt was unbuttoned almost halfway down.

"You'll catch flies with you're mouth open like that, Lovi," Antonio said, smirking.

Romano closed his mouth and laid his backpack on the floor by the door, "You changed clothes."

"Thought I'd get more, comfortable. Why don't you do the same?" Antonio suggested, making his way over to the stunned Italian and unbuttoning his jacket, revealing a tight white v-neck shirt.

"Thats better. Now, the salsa is a fast paced dance that involves alot of spins, turns, hip movement, and close contact between a lead and a follower; dominate and submissive, if you will," Antonio explained as he took Romano's hands and led him to the middle of the floor.

"Who is who?" Romano asked, refering to the titles of dominate and submissive.

Antonio chucked, "You are the submissive."

"Why me?" Romano whined, he had never been labeled submissive.

Antonio chucked again, placing his hands on Romano's hips and pulling their bodies together. "Because I can make you submit."

Romano blushed at the double meaning in Antonio's statement, causing Antonio to smirk, "Anyways, put your hands on my shoulders."

Antonio began to explain the basic steps, Romano quickly catching on. Before either one of them knew it two hours had passed.

"You caught on very well Roma, I'm proud of you," Antonio complemented when they finally stopped dancing. Though they had stopped they were still holding onto each other; Romano's hands on Antonio's shoulders, while Antonio's hands rested in the curve right above Romano's ass.

"I like this dance. There's one part that I don't fully understand though," Romano explained, a idea making its way into his head.

"Oh? Try to show me what part and I will help you with it," Antonio suggested.

"This part," Romano mimicked a movement that Antonio had done earlier. He rolled their hips together, only this time, he added alot more preasure, causing pleasure to shoot up both of their spines and them both to moan.

"Oh I see," Antonio said. His eyes, now clouded over with lust, making Romano squirm slightly before rolling their hips together again.

Antonio pushed the Italian up against the mirrored wall and began to bite and suck all over Romano's neck. Romano gasped and knotted his hands in Antonio's hair. Antonio slowly kissed his way up from Romano's neck to his lips and passionatly kissed Romano. Their tounge's fought for dominence, Antonio's winning in the end.

One of Antonio's hands moved down to grab and squeeze Romano's ass, while the other made its way to the bulge now evident in Romano's pants.

Romano moaned loudly and grinded into Antonio's hand.

Antonio smirked into their kiss before slipping his hand inside Romano's loose jeans. The Italian had chosen to go commando that day, as he did almost everyday. Antonio wrapped his hand around the base of Romano's quickly swelling cock and slowly started to stroke it.

Romano gasped and threw his head back against the mirrored wall before moaning over and over again. Before he knew it he was cumming in Antonio's hand.

"A-antonio," Romano gasped, his eyes half lidded.

Antonio slowly licked Romano's cum off of his hands before smiling, "I think thats enough for today, Lovi."

"But what about you?" Romano questioned.

"There's always tomorrow," Antonio said before kissing Romano lovingly.

**To Be Continued... ^/^**


End file.
